Last Kiss
by hazelhayley
Summary: Based on the song "Last Kiss" by Taylor Swift.  Hermione describes how she felt with Draco and wondering how she lost something so dear in her life.


_I_ _still remember the look on your face_

_Been through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered for just us to know_

_You told me you loved me why did you go away, away_

The look on his face was priceless including the moment. He had confessed his love. They've been secretly dating knowing if anyone found out, no one would understand. She didn't understand why the night had to end.

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement, I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th the beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt, I can still feel your arms_

July 9th, how could she forget the night that she realized she truly cared for Draco. She had run away from Ron knowing in her heart it wasn't right and she was meant to be with someone else. She remembers feeling his arms around her as she cried on his shoulder. Hearing his heartbeat and steady breathing was the most soothing sound at the moment. All she could think about was being in Draco's arms, nothing else mattered.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

Now all she does is sit there wearing your t-shirt, remembering your smell. She still doesn't why he disappeared from her life. A mystery that hopefully one day will be solved.

_Never though we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Never would she have imagined that that would be the last time kissing his soft lips. Never did she imagine she'd loose him, not knowing where he is.

She still whispesr his name at night, thinking he'll come back. But sadly that isn't how magic works or at least not in this case.

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then you pulled me in_

_I'm not much for dancing but for you_

She'll never forget when she snuck glances at him when passing each other in the halls. Of course he had to insult her in front of his peers, if he didn't they may think something was wrong. Knowing not to take it seriously although his insults did hit a nerve once in a while. He always made it up to her back in the Head commons area,for insulting his true love Hermione. She was never a dancer 'till he taught her the basic steps. He used to hold her tightly towards him which made her feel safe, knowing he'd protect her if anyone hurt her . Not knowing that he's the one who'll hurt her the most.

_Because I loved your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you'd kiss me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

Hermione had him over for dinner at her house with her parents sometimes, her parents accepted him with open arms not knowing that Draco is the one who insulted her for the past six years of her life.

She hates it when she's interrupted but shutting up to Dracos kisses was the nicest way to get interrupted, they were filled with love and not with force. Which is why she broke up with Ron, it didn't seem right. His kisses were needy and sloppy and forcefulness. He just wasn't for me.

_And I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips, ohh_

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I'll feel you forget me like I use to feel you breathe_

_And I'll keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

Hermione misses him so much, she sometimes wonders where he is or who's he with. Hermione isn't to keen on the thought of him being with someone else but there is nothing she can do. She doesn't know why he left. She doesn't know where he is. She doesn't know why she cares. Actually she does have the answer to the last part. She just doesn't know why she should care.

_And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you, you wish you had stayed_

_We can plan for a change in weather and time_

_I never planned on you changing your mind_

_So, I'll go, sit on the floor wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is I don't know_

_How to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd ever last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss, forever the name on my lips_

_Forever the name on my lips, just like our last_

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo what do you think? The song is "Last kiss" by Taylor Swift<strong>

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING IT! please R&R&R&R ! :DDDDD  
>-hayley417<br>**


End file.
